Changes
by luisaakainsane
Summary: Ted makes a decision that won't only change his life.


**A/N: **I know, my fics are always short ._. But it's longer than the last one xD. Thanks to Our Lady Peace for this great song called "Sorry" x3. Thanks to Sarah for proof reading x3.

* * *

Ted was sitting in his hotel room in Belfast. Actually, the RAW superstars should be already back home in the States since several days. Yet by the volcano eruption in Iceland, the entire air traffic in Europe has been set. Normally, he liked it to be on tour. Because he could be with Cody. The two were not only best friends. No, they were also lovers. Ted was married, but they really didn't care. Until now. On tour, there was only Ted and Cody. But this time everything was different. Cody was flown home early after the show in Liverpool. Since then, Ted hadn't heard anything from him. And he truly missed him. Without Cody, he didn't feel comfortable. He felt incomplete. He was lonely. He was staring out the window, almost desperately, when someone was knocking at the door.

"Ted? Are you in there?" Randy asked. But Ted was totally absorbed in his thoughts. He could only think of Cody.

"Ted, I know you are in there. So do finally open the door!"

Ted winced and opened the door. "Man, finally. You're looking horrible. What is wrong with you?" Randy asked anxiously.

Ted sat down on his bed, staring at the floor. He didn't say anything.

"Ted? Talk to me, damn!"

Finally, he began to talk. "I miss Cody. Since the show in Liverpool, I have seen him nor spoken with him," Ted said sadly.

"I know. But don't worry. I'm sure he's okay," Randy said reassuringly.

"I hope so. I miss him so bad. I love him..." the younger man murmured.

"What did you say?" Randy asked, although he exactly understood what Ted has said.

"I love him, damn it!" Ted yelled with tears in his eyes.

Randy was speechless. He knew about the affair between the two men. But he thought that this was only about sex.

***

The next day, they were finally able to fly home. To their families. In contrast to Randy, Ted wasn't glad to see his wife again. One thing had become clear to him in the last days. The only person, he really loved, was Cody. And not Kristen, his wife. He wanted to be together with Cody. Only with Cody.

* * *

"Hey, baby!" Kristen called out. She was overjoyed to see her husband again. She was literally falling around his neck.

"Hi, Kristen," Ted said lethargically and pushed her away.

"What is going on?" she asked.

**********

_"I'm sorry, I can't lie._

_I'm wasting too much time._

_Drowning I've been blind._

_But I've opened up my eyes._

_Sorry, I can't lie._

_So, I just say goodbye._

_Goodbye._

_Goodbye._

_Yeah."_

**********

"I'm sorry. But I can't live like that anymore. I'm wasting too much time," he said.

"With what?"

"With you!"

Kristen was shocked. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You heard me correctly. It's over! I don't love you. I don't think I've ever loved you. Our wedding was a big mistake," And he said it quite seriously.

"What's her name?" Kristen asked angrily.

"There is no other woman!"

"Yeah, of course. Come on. What's her name? I want to know what bitch has stolen my husband!"

"Don't call him a bitch!" Ted yelled. Yes, he said 'him'.

"HIM?"

"If you really want to know...it's Cody!"

"What the fuck?! You are leaving me for a man? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I have never meant something so seriously in my life."

"Fucking fag!" she yelled and slapped Ted across his face.

"Fuck you!" he said, took his stuff and left the house. This was a final leaving.

He took a hotel room. He had to see Cody. He had to talk to Cody. So he sent him a text message.

***

_Message:_

_To: Cody_

_From: Ted_

_01:47 pm_

_Hey Codes. I need to talk to you! I need to see you! Ted_

***

Ted was desperately waiting for a response. He waited for one hour. He waited for two hours. He waited for three hours. He was staring at his phone for four hours. And then, finally a message.

***

_Message:_

_To: Ted_

_From: Cody_

_05:34 pm_

_Hey Teddy. Everything okay with you? Well, I'm at home. C_

***

_Message:_

_To: Cody_

_From: Ted_

_05:39 pm_

_Alright. I am taking the next flight and come to you! See you at the airport?! Ted_

***

_Message:_

_To: Ted_

_From: Cody_

_05:42 pm_

_Yeah, of course. See you. C_

* * *

Cody met Ted at the airport. What wanted Ted to tell him? What was so important? He did have a few worries.

"God, Cody. It's sooo good to see you." Ted said and hugged his best friend. The hug felt so right. He knew it was right.

"I am glad to see you, too." Cody said and returned the hug. He had no idea that this day would change his life so much.

* * *

Arrived at Cody's house, he decided to finally tell Cody the truth.

"Cody, we need to talk. You know how much you mean to me, don't you?" he asked. Cody just nodded. "But I can't go on like that." he said seriously.

"What do you mean, Ted?" Cody asked.

"You said you have no problem with that. That we only can be together on tour. That I'm married. That you have to share me with my wife."

"I know what I said. So, what are you up to?" Cody was getting nervous. Was Ted about to quit their affair? For Cody, it was so much more than an affair. He loved Ted. He has always loved him.

"Like I said, I can't live like that anymore." Ted said.

"So, what are you trying to say? That you're going to leave me?" the younger man was close to tears.

"NO! God, Cody. I left Kristen!" he said.

"What?? Why did you do that?"

"You really ask me why?" Ted asked him and tilted his head to one side.

"You left her because of me?" Cody couldn't believe it. The man, whom he loved, had finally left his wife. 'Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?' he thought.

"YES! I left her because of you! I have noticed in the last days, when you weren't with me, that I only love one person. And that person is standing right in front of me." And that was his full seriousness.

"You really mean it?" Cody asked uncertainly. He still couldn't believe it.

"Every single word." Ted said and kissed Cody. He truly missed the taste of Cody's lips. "I love you, Cody. I really do. I'm sorry that it took so long to tell you that." he said and cried.

"Ssssh, don't cry. It's okay. Better late than never." Cody said with a grin. "I love you, Ted."

***

The two men kissed passionately. Cody's tongue made it's way into Ted's mouth. Soon both were lying on Cody's bed. Cody was under Ted. Both men completely naked. Ted was admiring Cody's body. "Baby, you're so beautiful." he said and kissed him.

"Please, Teddy. I want you. I need you. Now." Ted lifted Cody's leg onto his shoulder. And then he 'entered' Cody. "Oh, god..." Cody moaned. "Did I hurt you?" Ted asked. Hurting Cody was the last thing he wanted. Cody shook his head. "You feel so good, Teddy."

***

Both were lying sweaty and snuggled together in the younger man's bed.

"I really missed this. I missed you." Ted said and kissed his lover softly.

"Me,too. These days without you were cruel. I don't want to be separated from you for such a long time. Please?" the younger man begged, looking directly into Ted's eyes. "I promise, Cody. I promise."


End file.
